Frau Engel
Frau Irene Engel (1905-1961) is the secondary antagonist of Wolfenstein: The New Order and the main antagonist of Wolfenstein: The New Colossus. She is the SS-Obergruppenführer (Lieutenant General of the SS) and is a high-ranking member of the Nazi Party as well as the director of one of the concentration camps, Camp Belica in northern Croatia. She later returns as the main antagonist of Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and is now a general of the Wehrmacht and is charged with killing B.J. for his crimes against the Nazi state and to aid in reinforcing the Nazi-backed occupation of the United States. She was portrayed by . Biography Not much is known about Engel's past other than that she was born in the year 1905 in Germany during the days of the German Empire. She would witness Germany's defeat in World War I and the collapse of the German Empire not too long after the war and Germany's descent into an economic depression. The depression gave way for the rise of Adolf Hitler who used the conditions to rally many to the cause of the Nazi Party, Frau Engel included, and eventually was elected Chancellor of Germany. Engel dedicated her life to the party and eventually rose through its ranks throughout the war. By the war's end in 1948, Nazi Germany had reigned victorious and Engel would enjoy an era of prosperity along with the rest of the German people spoiled by their victory in the war. She would later have six children and raise them for the Nazi cause, however the daughter Sigrun would become her most hated as her pacifistic nature, bad habits, and overall nature and especially, her lack of dedication to the Nazi cause, would make Irene hate and fight with Sigrun on many occuasions and has been abusing her for a long time before the events of The New Colossus and even the New Order. ''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' Frau Engel is first seen on a night train heading to Berlin along with her younger lover, Hans Winkle, nicknamed Bubi (German for "little boy"), and a small personal escort team when she entered the same compartment as B.J. Blasckowicz. The latter began walking to his room with two cups of coffee, but Engel stopped him to inspect him for traits noticing his strong Aryan traits. She then had him sit down and take a little test in which Blasckowicz would choose between two pictures to see if he was truely of Aryan descent, but it would be discovered a minute later that it was really just a little game and the pictures were really photos taken from the Second World War, claimed that she could spot an "impure" with her own naked eye, and she let him return to his room with the coffee not knowing who he really was. She never made it to Berlin and instead headed to Croatia to manage Camp Belica. Frau Engel appeared later on in Camp Belica in Zagreb, Annex Croatia, where she's seen managing the camp and organizes the camp's prisoners for forced labor in support of the Nazi war machine. She's first seen overseeing the arrival of new prisoners into the camp via train and eventually follows them into the camp's interior where she's on a balcony navigating the prisoners to their respective stations. Blazkowicz was in the stationw as part of an infiltration mission to extract Set Roth from Nazi captivity, when Bubi noticed him and thought he looked familiar, but he didn't know who B.J. was and Engel ended up having him sent to a work station due to his large size and costly nature to feed. She later appears after B.J. is knocked out trying to find a power source for Set's remote controller and recognizes who he is and has him, Set, and the rest of their bloc sentenced to execution as punishment for their actions. During the executions however, the remote is activated and the machine being used to kill the prisoners is turned on Frau Engel and the Nazis. She manages to survive, but is left horrifically scared as a result of the breakout. Frau Engel is later sent somewhere, presumably Deathshead's compound, atfer the riot and is surgically repaired, but has glaring visible scars. She later finds the location of the Kriesau Circle hideout in Berlin and leads a raid on the compound where she and her subordinates successfully capture most of the group's members and kill the rest. She remains in Berlin and sees her lover, Bubi, bring B.J. to her via a TV screen and tries to kill him, but fails and is instead killed by Agent Blazkowicz, which angers her greatly. ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus'' Frau Engel appears once again in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus, serving as the game's main antagonist. She's first seen in the beginning where she leads an attack against the Eva's Hammer, the largest submarine in the Nazi fleet, which was taken over by the Kreisau Circle and was used as their mobile headquarters. She finds the submarine's location and travels to it via the Ausmerzer, a giant floating fortress, and is commanding her forces from the ship. After some time, Caroline Baker is found and captured by the raiding party along with either Fergus Reid or Private Wyatt (either one survives depending on the choices of the player) and has them taken prisoner to be used as leverage to lure B.J. out. During this time, Irene is arguing with one of her daughters, Sigrun Engel, over her pacifistic nature and lack of loyalty towards the Nazi ideology or regime and berates her for her habits and lack of dedication to the Nazi cause. B.J. would eventually turn himself in and was dragged onto the Ausmerzer where he was forced to the ground alongside Caroline. Onboard the ship, Irene berates B.J. by saying that he isn't a hero and that only the "degenerate rats of the slums" admire him and mocks him to the point of suggesting that he be broadcasted on live international TV for the whole world to see. She then prepares to behead Caroline with a fire axe, when Sigrun intervenes and is forced to kill Caroline instead, but can't bring herself to do so and Irene takes over once again and has Caroline beheaded and killed after calling her subhuman. She then takes Caroline's head and swings it near Sigrun and B.J. in a psychotic act and eventually escapes after Fergus/Wyatt breaks free and starts killing the Nazi soldiers inside. Irene escapes and abandones the prisoners along with Sigrun and escapes the Ausmerzer. Later on when Frau Engel Relies on Rip Blazkowicz to capture B.J after he kills his Traitorous Father as the Ausmerzer strikes again on Mesquite on B.J's Farmhouse until she Captures Blazkowicz so she can execute him in live television after Super Spesh tried to break him free from the Prison only to be shot by Frau Engel as she enjoy's on a opportunity to execute B.J herself in Lincoln Memorial in televised execution. as she Behead's B.J once and for all only for Set Roth and his allies had revived him by replacing his old body and attached his head to a bio-engineered supersoldier body, BJ eventually bifurcates her brain in the end. After the resistance declares the American people the start of the revolution, B.J. gets his mother's ring off Engel's finger, and proposes to Anya. Overview Irene Engel is a high-ranking member of the Nazi Party who's a leading member of the League of German Girls and is in charge of spreading the Nazi ideology to the next generation and to enforce Nazi rule across all of Europe after their victory in World War II thanks to the technological developments from Dr. Wilhelm Strasse. She's fanatically loyal to the Nazi Party, having done her duty by raising six "Aryan" children in service for the fatherland and has dedicated her entire life to serving the Nazi cause. Following the German victory in the war, Engel was sent to annexed Croatia where she was tasked with managing a concentration camp called Camp Belica in the northern parts of the country and has been managing it for an unknown number of years where she aids in the extermination of all groups declared "inferior" by the Nazis. Quotes }} Trivia *Engel in German means "Angel". *Her first name Irene means "peace" in Greek, which is ironic due to her violet and destructive nature. *Her death is ironic in its own, as she is executed on public television just like Blazkowicz. *She is similar to Rip Blazkowicz from the same game: **Both mistreated their children (B.J. Blazkowicz and Sigrun Engel). **Both are killed in a similar manner by B.J., being mutilated with a hatchet. *Though she doesn't physically appear in The Freedom Chronicles, she is seen on propaganda and is on the front cover of a book titled "Irene Engel: Victory". *It's implied that Engel is sexually attracted toward B.J., as she prefers to him as "darling" before executing him, and puts her handgun in his mouth with BDSM inferences. This is further implied with a promotional picture of Engel licking B.J.'s face. Navigation Category:Female Category:Genocidal Category:Totalitarians Category:Video Game Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Archenemy Category:Supremacists Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Warlords Category:Pure Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Elitist Category:Egotist Category:Wealthy Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Hegemony Category:Jingoists Category:Slaver Category:Delusional Category:Propagandists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Elderly Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites